mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Happy Happy Clover
Viz Media | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao | first = August 2005 | last = November 2008 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a manga series created and illustrated by Tatsuyama Sayuri. It was serialized in Shogakukan's shōjo magazine Ciao beginning in August 2005 to November 2008. 5 tankōbon Volumes were serialized in April 2006. An anime adaptation ran from July 6, 2007 to 28 September 2007, adapting some of the chapters of the manga series. Viz Media currently holds the License for the Manga series. Summary Clover is a happy bunny living in Crescent Forest with her friends Kale and Shallot. One day when Clover is late for school, Kale and Shallot make fun of her; upset, she wishes for a girl bunny of her age. The same day, Professor Hoot announces the arrival of a new student: Mallow, who is just what Clover wished for. The four bunnies travel all over Crescent Forest getting into (and out of) trouble. Characters Main Characters *Seiyu: Sayaka Narita A white bunny with a heart-shapped puff of fur at her neckline and blue eyes; she wears a clover next to her right ear. Clover is a lively, happy bunny, who sometimes gets into trouble with her friends. She isn't very responsible sometimes and has an admiration towards Rambler. *Seiyu: Tae Okajima Clover's friend, a light pink bunny with floppy ears and brown eyes. Calm, sweet, and smart. *Seiyu: Yumiko Kobayashi Clover's friend, a brown bunny with green eyes. The oldest of the 7 bunny siblings, he's friendly, but a little mysterious , secretly likes Clover. *Seiyu: Akeno Watanabe Clover's friend, a yellowish bunny with glasses. He is extremely smart and always seen with a book. He supports Kale and has a crush on Mallow. A rabbit that travels to different forests all the time. He tells the bunnies stories about his adventures and one day Clover is supposed to adventure with him when she gets older. He is quite a bit older then all the other bunnies. Minor Characters *'Professor Hoot:' Clover, Kale, Shallot, and Mallow's teacher, an owl. Gruff, but secretly nice. Known for his dreaded invitations to his home, which usually includes bitter health tea which all his students hate, and his long stories about his youth. *'Hickory:' Clover's babysitter,a flying squirrel. Calm, cool, and collected and nice to everyone. *'Tip, Top, Tap, Flip, Flop, and Flap:' Kale's sextuplet younger brothers. They get along really well with Kale. *'Cinnamon and Twirl:''' Forest's biggest pranksters, a fox and squirrel. Manga The manga was originally created by Tatsuyama Sayuri. It was first serialized in the August 2005 issue of Ciao and later collected in five tankōbon volumes. Viz Media licensed the manga in 2009 and all 5 volumes were been released in English. Japanese manga volumes *ISBN 978-4-09-130406-0 *ISBN 978-4-09-130809-2 *ISBN 978-4-09-131226-6 *ISBN 978-4-09-131700-1 *ISBN 978-4-09-132273-9 English manga volumes *Happy Happy Clover GN 1 / 5 (ISBN 978-1-4215-2656-0) *Happy Happy Clover GN 2 / 5 (ISBN 978-1-4215-2657-7) *Happy Happy Clover GN 3 / 5 (ISBN 978-1-4215-2658-4) *Happy Happy Clover GN 4 / 5 (ISBN 978-1-4215-2735-2) *Happy Happy Clover GN 5 / 5 (ISBN 978-1-4215-2736-9) Anime An Anime adaptation was aired from 6 July 2007 to 28 September 2007 on Kids Station and TV Aichi in Japan. It was directed by Kazumi Nonaka and the anime only adapts some of the chapters of the Manga. The chapters from Volumes 4 and 5 are not present in the series. Songs ;Opening:"Shiawase no Kakera (シアワセのカケラ)" by Marimomi ;Ending: by Mikuni Shimokawa Games There are two games, both released in Japanese only. ; ちゃおドリームタッチ! ハッピーあにばーさりー :* Nintendo DS :* 7 December 2006 ; はぴはぴクローバー :* Nintendo DS :* 14 February 2008 External links * Hapiclo official website * * Happy Happy Clover manga volume 1 review Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Viz Media manga Category:Comedy anime and manga ja:はぴはぴクローバー